


love notes

by calscardigan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Notes, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Other, Secret Admirer, briefly, lots of sappy love note shit, mike hanlon i love you, mike is smarter than any of these fuckers, nonbinary stan is the hill i will die on, patty is gluten intolerant, reddie is mentioned, smart guy is oblivious to both their own feelings and everyone else's, this is only slightly relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calscardigan/pseuds/calscardigan
Summary: 'i've never seen stars that shine as bright as the ones in your eyes'Stan frowned at the strip of paper they pulled out of their bag. The message was written with a green pen in what was clearly not their handwriting-- too rigid to look anything like Stan's curling cursive.orstan gets a secret admirer
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 5





	love notes

_'_

_'i've never seen stars that shine as bright as the ones in your eyes'_

Stan frowned at the strip of paper they pulled out of their bag. The message was written with a green pen in what was clearly not their handwriting-- too rigid to look anything like Stan's curling cursive. 

"You look like you're trying to burn a hole in that paper with your eyes. What's up?" Patty, Stan's best friend since they moved to college, said as she sat down with her textbooks. "You can't be that tired of studying already."

Stan shook their head, sliding the paper across the table. "This was in my bag." 

Patty picked it up and read it, giggling. "Ohhh, looks like Stanny's got a secret admirer." 

Stan snatched the paper back. "You sound like Richie." They opened their math book. "I don't have a secret admirer. That… that doesn't happen in real life." 

"Your love note begs to differ," Patty singsonged, pushing Stan's book with the edge of her pen. 

Stan rolled their eyes and swatted Patty's pen away. "Please. It's probably just some prank or something. Can we just study?" 

"Oh, come on! This is exciting!" Patty exclaimed before getting shushed. She leaned across the table. "You can't think of anyone it could be? Someone you know that might have a crush on you?" 

"Yeah, that narrows it down to just about nobody," Stan said, opening a spiral notebook. 

"What?!" They were shushed once again. "No way, man. I bet there's a ton of people just begging to get with Stanley Uris." 

Stan laughed. "No. Thanks for the confidence though, Pats." 

Patty clicked her tongue. "Whatever. I'm sure you'll figure out who it is soon enough. You're smart like that."

Stan shook their head, smiling. Yeah. Patty was their best friend. No doubt about it. 

_'there's a whole universe out there, but it seems so infinitesimal compared to my feelings for you, my love'_

Stan sat in front of their computer, blinking at the note. 

"What's up, Stanley? You look like you just saw a ghost," Richie's voice said through his computer speaker. 

Stan looked up. "Oh. It's nothing. I just keep getting these notes-"

"Is someone being shitty to you? Because I _will_ drive there to beat them up." 

"No, they're…" Stan sighed. "They're love notes." 

Richie grinned. "For real?"

"God, I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Read it to me!"

"I'm hanging up, Richie, goodb-"

"No! No, no, I won't laugh, I swear." Richie was grinning at his camera like a kid who just got a lifetime's worth of candy.

Stan looked hard at the screen. "I don't believe that for even a second."

Richie's grin grew. "But?"

Stan sighed and read the letter, much to their chagrin. And, like a liar, Richie started laughing. "You said you wouldn't laugh, Richie!"

"That's fucking _poetry,_ Stanley!" Richie managed through laughter. "You said love notes not love poems." 

Stan watched Eddie walk over to Richie and put his chin on Richie's head. "What's poetry?"

Richie's smile changed to something softer, something just for Eddie as he looked at him. "Stan's getting love notes."

Eddie turned to the screen. "Oh, that's so sweet. From who?"

"I don't know. It's probably just a prank or something." 

Eddie turned back to Richie. "How come you don't give me love notes?" 

Richie grinned. "Already have you." He reached up and pulled Eddie into a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck, leaving Stan to sit and look anywhere else until they decided it had been a bit too long.

"Alright, I'm still here." 

They pulled back and smiled, grossly in love. It was almost enough to make Stan roll their eyes. And, don't get them wrong, Stan was happy for them. Now that they finally got their shit together, Richie and Eddie were way less unbearable. But… Stan wished they could have that. Wanted someone to look at them the way Richie and Eddie looked at each other. _Maybe,_ they thought as they looked at the note, _I can._

The door to Stan's dorm opened, and Patty was already taking off her bag before she was fully in the room. "Is it still Richie time?" 

"Hell yeah, Pats! What's up?" 

Patty plopped down beside Stan on the bed, smiling at the camera. She looked beautiful; she must've done something different with her makeup. Stan made a mental note to ask her. "Just got out of class and ran here to make sure Stanley didn't hang up before I could get here like last week."

"Do you know about Stan's love notes?" Trust Richie not to be able to keep his mouth shut for two minutes.

"Did they get another one? Show me!" Patty reached over Stan to grab the note sitting on the bed. 

Stan rolled their eyes, leaning back on the wall. "It's probably not meant for me. I just can't see anyone writing something like that for me." 

Patty frowned at Stan. "Is it really that hard to believe someone likes you?" 

Stan went silent for a moment, then answered, "Yeah. Kind of." 

"One day, Stanley," Patty said, patting Stan's cheek, "One day I'll get you to see how beautiful you are."

_'stanley uris, you are absolutely beautiful. never forget that.'_

"Richie told me you've been getting love notes?"

Stan rolled their eyes, holding their phone to their ear with their shoulder as they reached for the top shelf to get chips. "Is there anyone Richie hasn't told?" 

Mike laughed. "Probably not. I'm sure Ben will be calling you about it soon."

"Maybe it's him who's writing them." Stan looked at the ingredients. Patty always said that corn chips are probably safe from gluten, but you can never be too careful. They didn't want to get something she couldn't eat. "Speaking of, do you know who could be writing them?"

"Uhm…. no? Well… did you think about Patty?" 

Stan shook their head, even though Mike couldn't see. "No, she wouldn't do something like that."

"Like… what?" 

Stan looked at the chips for a moment more, then put them back and decided to get the ones that said gluten free. Just to be safe. "She knows that's a bad prank. It's not a joke if both people aren't laughing."

Mike went silent for a beat. "I meant, have you considered that she's sending you the letters because she likes you?"

"No," Stan disagreed quickly. "No, Patty doesn't like me like that."

"Okay, Stan. Whatever you say." Mike dropped the subject after that, but Stan couldn't stop thinking that they'd heard something so similar to that note before. 

_'roses are red, these notes can be hard to write; i look at the moon, and think of you smiling so bright'_

Sitting in the car with Patty, listening to her playlist, singing Taylor Swift at the top of their lungs was probably the best part of Stan's year. Maybe their life. Something about Patty just made Stan feel better every time they're around her, and that day was no exception. 

They were driving to the lake to get away from the stress of finals for a day. It had taken weeks for Patty to convince Stan to step away from their studying for that long, but in the end, Stan was glad they agreed. 

Sitting on the shore with Patty in their swimsuits, laughing as the sun beat down on them…. it almost beat the drive up. It was a close second. 

And as the sun set, and they were sitting with Patty's legs hanging over the pier and Stan's head in her lap, talking about anything and everything, that's when everything finally clicked. 

"It's so crazy, Stan, we are _so small_ , compared to the universe-"

Stan had always thought of Patty like the sun-- bright, shining, beautiful. When they'd told her, she had scoffed and said, "The moon is so much prettier, Stanley. I'd way rather be the moon." But Stan couldn't see anything but the life-giving nature of the center of their universe. Everything revolved around her. Patty was their sun. Had been since they met her. 

"-But the things we do affect so much. You could say one thing to someone, and they'll be thinking about it ten years later."

The problem with the sun is, you can't look straight at it. Patty was so bright, so kind, so generous, it was hard to look at everything Stan felt when they were around her. There was so much there, so much that Stan had never felt before. It was easier to ignore it, appreciate the way it felt on their skin, appreciate the way it made his life easier, better, but not look too hard at it lest they go blind. 

"Stan?"

But looking up at Patty, the colored lights from the sunset shining through her curls, illuminating her skin so she looked like a goddess, it was like Stan finally put on sunglasses. It was suddenly so easy to see. Looking back on everything they did, everything they said, every time they'd ever interacted, it was so obvious. 

"Stanley? You good?"

Stan was in love with Patty.

"Earth to Stan."

And Patty loved them, too.

"Hello? Stan?"

Stan smiled. "You don't use words like infinitesimal in real life."

Patty's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"You wrote them." Stan sat up, sitting criss cross beside Patty. "The notes."

Patty's face fell. "Oh." She looked down at the lake. "I didn't mean to, like, make you feel weird or anything."

"No! No, it's okay." Stan placed their hand over Patty's. "You meant it?"

"Yeah," Patty said quietly. "Every word." 

"I'm a lot to handle." Stan laced their fingers with Patty's, staring out over the water and the way the sunset reflected.

"No." Patty squeezed their hand. "You're perfect. To me, anyway."

And there, sitting at Stan's new favorite place in the entire world, Patty took Stan's face in her hands and kissed them; the sun meeting the moon, a solar eclipse. 


End file.
